Typically, an electronic device has been known, which is operable in a demonstration mode as an operation mode for advertising operation to a customer etc. or attracting customer's interest at an exhibition location such as a store. In the demonstration mode, operation different from that of a normal mode as an operation mode upon normal use of the electronic device by a user is generally performed. For example, in the demonstration mode, video or audio for demonstration can be output. Alternatively, as compared to the normal mode, some of settings of the electronic device are fixed, or some of functions of the electronic device are restricted.
For example, JP-A-2005-342301 describes that focusing on a difference in a hardware configuration of a dish washing and drying device, normal operation is performed in a case where an EEPROM is mounted on the dish washing and drying device, and demonstration operation is performed in a case where no EEPROM is mounted.